Revealed
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Tripletfic: What happens when Oliver's future children find out about his nightlife? Kara/Oliver, like always.


Title: Revealed

Rating: K+ for violence and one bad word… I don't even know if it's a cuss word!

Pairings: Kara/Oliver

Summary: Tripletfic: Laura, Zara and Dylan finally find out about their father's nightlife. How do they react? Third in the triplet series. You are advised to read 'What I Come Home To' first. Kara/Oliver- like always. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

--

"Wow, Mommy that movie was so cool!" Laura exclaimed.

"That's for sure. Prince Caspian was much better than the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." Dylan added.

"The special effects were AWESOME!" Zara said. "Mommy, why didn't Daddy come to the movie with us?"

"He was busy, Zara," Kara gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. Zara always cared about her father and asked where he was whenever they did something without him.

As they exited the movie theater into the dark night, Kara warned her children to stay close.

"Where's the car?" Dylan asked.

"It should be around the corner," Kara answered. Becoming a mother really changed her. Her carefree, take-no-crap attitude was replaced with one of a more gentle nature.

"Mommy, Zara's right. You're the one that tucks us in at night, Daddy's not around when we go to places at night, he's at 'meetings' or at 'work'. Only Uncle Bruce stays up late for work and meetings and since he's in Gotham, he can't meet Daddy. Plus, it's not normal for someone to like the color green as much as Daddy does." Laura had her inquisitive face on and when she has that, she'll tear apart a city looking for answers.

"So the question remains- Where is he?" Zara finished for her sister.

"You'll learn about that when you're older." Kara explained.

"Is this the same kind of thing like what you and Daddy were doing a few weeks ago?" Dylan asked suspiciously. Kara blushed at the memory of her three children walking in on her and Oliver.

"Well-" Kara was cut off by a breeze blowing.

"Look at that bug!" Dylan cried and ran after it.

"Dylan, no!" Kara ran after her son with her two daughters behind her. They ran into an alley by mistake.

"Oh no! Where did the butterfly go?" Zara asked.

"I don't know, but I know where you're money should be. Fork it over _Mrs. Queen_," a group of thugs walked up and threatened the four.

"Leave us alone, and I won't hurt you," Kara grit her teeth. These things reminded her of how she was a costumed hero. She hadn't completely given up on the dual life, she just didn't go patrolling every day. Her superhero moments were limited to global threats and Kara was happy this way. She still fought corruption and crime, just as a lawyer- not a vigilante. Her family meant the world to her and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them.

"Sorry, lady. Now, if I was you, I would give me your money." The thug commanded. Kara punched him but he blocked it. His sleeve lowered to reveal an array of kryptonite bracelets.

Kara immediately went pale. She fell to the ground and it wasn't long before her children joined her.

"Mommy, it hurts" Laura cried in pain.

"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. Wait, I think it's the other way around," the man laughed as Kara scowled. He was about to shoot her, but a green arrow hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in agony.

"Anyone who stays here gets one straight through their heart." A deep voice commanded and the criminals left.

The kryptonite's effects weakened as it moved out of range. Laura, Zara and Dylan got up but Kara was still on the ground. She looked unconscious.

"You have to help our Mommy, please!" Zara begged, but the leather clad savior was already next to Kara performing CPR.

"I don't think Daddy will like that," Dylan motioned to the Green Arrow.

Kara slowly woke up "Where did those brutes go. I wanted to give them a piece of me!"

"Believe me, Kara it took every ounce of resistance in my body not to kill all of them. They not only hurt you, but they hurt the kids too." The Green Arrow helped her to her feet and embraced her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Kara"

"I know, babe" Kara kissed him.

The couple was oblivious to the three children behind them.

"I can't believe it," Dylan barely whispered.

"I wonder how Dad's going to take it." Laura said but was stopped by Zara jabbing her in the ribs with her elbows.

"I can't believe you, Mommy!" Zara cried and super sped away. Laura and Dylan followed her immediately.

By the time Kara and Oliver had broken their kiss it was too late.

The children had already run off. "Where are the kids?" Kara asked nervously.

"Oh my God!" Kara flew up and scouted the city, accidentally taking Oliver with her.

"There they are Kara!" Oliver pointed in the direction of three little dots.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked

"We were still hugging when you flew up here," Oliver reminded.

"Oh, yeah" Kara nodded sheepishly. She brought Oliver down to where the children were.

"It's not safe for you guys to run off into an alley without one of us." Kara chastised.

"How can you do that, Mommy?" Laura asked.

"What's Daddy going to think if he hears about you and the Green Arrow?" Dylan raised his voice. Realization dawned on both parents.

"Oh, I get it now," Oliver sighed. He removed his hood and glasses to reveal a familiar face to his kids.

"Da-Daddy?" Zara said softly.

"The one and only," Oliver said in a whisper and gave a quick a smile. He bent down to the three-year-olds height and wrapped them in a hug. Kara shed a tear.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Green Arrow? You told us about Mom and her powers." Dylan asked. Kara sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to her kids?

"You guys inherited my powers, so we had to tell you and the guys- Bart, Victor and AC have a bad habit of using their powers in practical life, so we had to tell you about that too. But your Father's activities would only put you in danger and we felt that you guys didn't need to know about it. What do you think that the thugs would have done if they knew you were not only Oliver Queen's children, but the Green Arrow's too?" Kara explained. Oliver flashed her a smile.

"I get it Mommy, but you really had us worried," Zara said.

"Yeah," Laura and Dylan agreed.

"So this explains why you like green so much and why you were teaching us archery, huh?" Laura connected the dots.

"Yup," Oliver was proud of his kids. No three-year-old child he knew would have been able to digest that much information as easily as his kids. "I've got to get back to work, but how about we see a movie tomorrow, all five of us?" Oliver left

"That sounds, great. What do you guys want to see?" Kara asked the kids.

"Kung Fu Panda"

"The Incredible Hulk"

"Prince Caspian, again!"

Kara knew this was going to be a long night.

fin

**Hey readers! I really want some feedback on theses stories. Just curious, but who's your favorite triplet so far? I know I'm still developing their personalities, but I'd really like to know. If anyone has any story ideas, please PM me about them. If there's anything you'd like to see the triplets do, let me know and I'll try to add it in the stories. I want to make like a collection of triplet stories. I want them to stay mostly funny, so this is probably the most serious one I'll write. Thanks to all my readers!**

**Cassandra**


End file.
